


Dreams

by MadSoullessQueen, Musicera



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dreamsharing, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, One Shot, Romance, midlu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicera/pseuds/Musicera
Summary: Everyone assumed that Midnight's narcolepsy was just the way his mind shut down from his magic. Yet, it wasn't, it was how he connected to her in the dreamscapes between them.'When I waked, I cried to dream again' - (Caliban, The Tempest)





	Dreams

The tiny little dingy cell was not comfortable. The bed barely passable as a bed but Midnight made due. When he would sleep, often not when he wanted to, he could barely feel the world around him. Perhaps he could just sleep through this annoying prison sentence.

" _Hello?" a feminine voice called out to him. It was light and beautiful with a slight music behind it._

" _Hello." He replied. All he had was her voice, there was nothing to see. It was like being blindfolded while floating. Nothing was solid and everything was air._

" _Who are you?" She asked._

" _Macbeth." He said and quickly covered his mouth. Midnight knew he should never use that name. Macbeth was not who he is._

" _Nice to meet you. Where are you? It's dark." The voice said and he tried to follow it. Eventually he felt something soft and paused._

"Prisoner 42354 Lunch!" The guard yelled, forcing him awake. For a moment he clutched his head and blinked several times to adjust to the light. Going through the motions, he grabbed his tray and sat back down. All the while just those few sounds of a beautiful voice played in his head.

* * *

It had been a couple days since the voice in his last dream visited him. Yet just the idea that someone thought it was nice to meet him was unique. Then he remembered that dreams are only parts of the mind out to play when we sleep. Midnight was certain that his mind was fucking with him. It could also be the prison food, if it classified as food. He wasn't certain.

After an hour of sunshine he found himself back in his cell. Which was good because he fell face first into the bed as soon as he stepped in. Narcolepsy was never a pretty thing.

_This time he saw greys, so many greys it was lighter than black but still there was nothing to see but shadows. Against the moving smoky wisps of grey was a black outline. Judging by the body curvature it was female._

" _Hello?" She called out and he delighted in that it was the same voice her heard before. "Macbeth?"_

" _Hello." He said as he moved towards her, least as far as he could tell in the swirling greys._

_It took less than five steps before he touched her. "I'm Lucy." She said and he bet from her voice tone she was smiling. Which was awkward, nobody especially not a girl with what looked like a nice figure and a bright voice would smile at him._

" _Lucy, I'm dreaming. I know it. You aren't real." Only a dream, damn sleeping disorder._

" _Reality is the only word that should ever be used in quotes." She said back to him as he felt something touch his arm. A feathered touch went up to his shoulder._

_Midnight let out a chuckle at her logic, it was a wonderful phrase. He would need to use it later. "Agreed, Lucy. So if I'm not dreaming, where am I? Oh wise one?"_

_She let out a laugh and dear maker did it sound wonderful. It sounded better than the birds he heard chirping freely today. It sounded better than music and filled with more life than he had ever known. There was something freeing in laughter and he rarely enjoyed it for himself. Midnight was never free._

" _I don't know." She said as her finger touched his cheek. Midnight decided to touch her back but as he reached out she turned into smoke. He tried to grab the wispy tendrils but there was nothing._

Midnight woke up and groaned to see himself still in his prison cell. "Fuck," he whispered. The dream was better than the last one but it was always over too soon. His mind hated him, he was sure of it.

* * *

Another week and no dreams of Lucy. He had started to think his mind really was playing tricks on him. Least if anything then he wouldn't have to wake up disappointed again. If only he had someone to talk to but he didn't. The closest he got was the guard that brought him food and took him outside for his mandatory sunshine. Due to the threat his group posed they weren't allowed any contact with anyone. Hell, he even missed that asshole Cobra.

Midnight spent his waking time talking to himself and was questioning his sanity. Well he already knew his sanity wasn't the best thing about him but it was all he had. They wouldn't even give him his makeup to play with. Instead he got to watch  _Cinderblock TV_ , all cinderblocks twenty four hours a day and now in Technicolor.

As he looked at the window the world started to get hazy and he curled up into his bed. Holding on the small useless thing they called a pillow, Midnight plunged straight into sleep.

_The world felt like it was moving, and as he looked up it felt like rain. Grey drops of rain and dark sooty clouds. Off in the distance he could make out buildings, well rough sketches of buildings. He saw a bridge further a head and in the center was a woman. Lucy?_

_Midnight ran towards it, surprised that he could feel the water splash around his feet. He almost slipped in a puddle but then he saw her. Now that he could actually see details in greyscale; the reflector mage sucked in a breath._

_Holy hell she's beautiful. Lucy in his dreams was everything he could, well, dream of. She had large deep eyes, heart shaped face, full pouty lips and a body that he would love to lose himself in._

" _Macbeth?" She asked as her fingers reached out. Stupidly all he could do was nod as she came closer to him._

_Her hand cupped his cheek and he tilted his head into it. A rare smile crept over his features as he looked at her. "Lucy, how are you?"_

" _Waiting to be in Technicolor. Busy lately I think I was taking a nap on the train."_

_It felt surreal that here in his dreams his own mind was crafting her bit by bit. Now he had someone to talk to and a stark reminder that he was indeed insane. Least here he wasn't alone, even if it was just a piece of himself._

" _Where are you going?" He asked, holding her hands._

" _Crocus, I'm going to be photographed for Sorcerer's Weekly." She said as her eyes lit up and she smiled at him._

" _So you're a model?" Of course she is, it's my damn dream._

" _No, first time getting asked to model." He noticed a mark on her hand it looked like a greyish bird._

" _What about you?" She asked and with a blink Midnight saw her fade for a moment. He was going to wake up soon and damn he didn't want to._

_He cupped her face and hurriedly slammed his lips over hers. Strawberry wine? He could taste the strawberry wine from her lips. Soft and warm lips, it was as if she was standing right with him. The level of complexity of his dreams was astounding to him. He almost questioned if somehow they are real._

_Not likely._

_Well, all things considered…_

"Miss you." Lucy pulled back from his kiss and suddenly he found himself back in his cell.

Midnight had to catch his breath and he dared to lick his lips. Strawberries, he could still taste strawberries. A wiggle of his toes and he sat up running his finger under the heel.  _Moisture?_

* * *

"Excuse me?" Someone said to Lucy as she was shaken. Bleary eyed Lucy looked up at the old lady. She sat up and yawned. "We're in Crocus dear." She said with a kind smile and Lucy nodded. It took Lucy a few minutes to catch up to the land of the living before she got off the train.

There was only one good take away from the last round of dreaming and she sighed. He kissed her! The strange and beautiful man in her dreams had kissed her. It was surreal.

The dreams had been on and off for a while now and at first Lucy didn't know what to make of her dream man. Perhaps she was just lonely, dating never seemed to work for her and why not dream a little dream.

His voice had a way to soothe over her without him needing to say much. Today, her dream finally let her see him and Lucy audibly hummed as she thought of her dream man. Macbeth was so different than anyone she's ever met, from being more lithe than most men she knew all wrapped up with an unusual effeminate beauty. Only her mind could construct a dream guy who had such dark lips and what looked like better eyeliner than she could ever manage.

Maybe that's exactly what she needed, change. Something different. Well beyond the different of Fairy Tail. Perhaps she was done with overly muscled manly men and just wanted something exotic to go home to. That's all the dreams had to be just her mind working through changes.  _Maybe I'll start that dream journal._

* * *

His sanity only held together in prison for these last couple months because the dreams kept getting brighter. Now he could see her as clearly as an old black and white movie. Yet they were still too short and when he dreamt of her he work up more disoriented than ever before.

That's what he couldn't figure out, why did those dreams feel so intense? Leaving him in such a mental fog that it took at least ten minutes to regain full mental faculties. His body would also feel less rested than normal. If he didn't have the magic canceling cuffs on him, he could tell if his magic was going to hell or not. Yet despite the issues he enjoyed seeing Lucy, his dream girl.

The telltale sign of an episode was upon him and though he was upset that it would infringe on his outdoor time; if she would be there he would love it. An hour of sunshine or ten minutes with her; not a hard decision to make.

The guard came to get him and as soon as he stood up, he fell over. Before he could feel the floor ram itself into his face he was surrounded by muted colors.

_The sky had faint stripes of colors in pale red, yellow and a stormy blue. The plain was nothing more than fuzzy stroked of green, yellow and browns. His dream world reminded him of art the kind he rarely saw._

" _Macbeth!" He heard Lucy's bright call and whipped his head towards her._

_In color! Lucy was in pale muted colors but still in color!_

_He thought she was gorgeous in black and white but to see sunlight in her hair and eyes of dark brown was stunning. She wore a simple pink dress for this dream and he adored it on her. Midnight also appreciated how beautifully her breasts moved as she ran. It's my dream, damn it!_

_He ran to her and Lucy opened her arms. They collided in a friendly hug as she smiled at him._

" _Color! Can you believe it?" She said as he noted her energy, she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. What he wouldn't give to have such freedom. "Does it look like art to you?" Lucy asked as he took her hand. How is it even in a dream he could feel the softness of her skin?_

" _I've never really seen much art." He said with a slight shrug._

" _Oh? Your parents never took you to a museum?" She knew it was general curiosity, if she grew up with a normal family, she wouldn't understand. Though he had enough nightmares and wouldn't bring them here. Not when he had her._

" _What parents?" He shrugged._

_Her mouth fell open and he braced himself for the pity party she was most likely going to throw him. Midnight hated those._

" _I know how you feel." She said before taking his hand and looking up at him with a smile. "It's alright least in the dreamscape we can look at art."_

" _Maybe it's you that dreams of me then?" He asked, stepping closer to her and putting an arm around her waist._

" _Who knows." She whispered before looking up at him. "Who cares?"_

" _I don't." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. He didn't how long he'd have to enjoy this and being daring he ran his tongue against the seam of her mouth. Lucy's lips parted for him and he helped himself to a deeper kiss. Tongues moved against each other like two willow trees lazily dancing in a breeze._

_Her hands grabbed his shoulders as she pulled him closer. Macbeth had never known a woman eager to be this close to him. Most women just didn't seem to know he was alive. Good thing he had illusions to handle that but still, it was never fun for him. Yet in his dreams he had her and she liked him just how he is. It couldn't have been any sweeter._

_Needing air, even in a dream, they pulled back and she wobbled for second. "Wow…" She blinked at him and he could feel heat pull to his cheeks._

" _The dreams end too quickly…" He said noting how the world was losing its color._

" _It's always the happy ones that do."_

" _Why do you want me?"_

" _You're interesting and beautiful." He took a step towards her and as he reach out everything whirled away._

This time when he woke up he was so dizzy from the experience he dashed to the little toilet and managed to throw up. The vertigo hit him hard and he wasn't aware of what the hell that was about. Standing up he rinsed his mouth out and noticed something smeared in his palm.  _Black lipstick?_

* * *

Lucy woke up on the floor of her bedroom. She blinked several times in the vain attempt to clear the cobwebs. The dream had been so wonderful and this time she got to see him in color!

He had red eyes, she thought maybe brown and his hair was black and white. Literally black and white, it worked well with his very pale skin. It was surprising to her that he actually wore makeup. His lips weren't deep in color they were black and his eyeliner was seriously on point. Too bad he's just a dream guy otherwise she'd make him do her makeup.

Knowing her bladder Lucy headed for the bathroom and as she looked up at her own reflection she took two steps back. On her lips…

_Smeared black lipstick?_

Lucy wiped it off her face and immediately summoned Crux. Now she was panicking, what if the dream wasn't a dream? Could Macbeth hurt her? Was this some kind of trap? All this time, could she be taking steps closer to the next group of asshats that wanted to kidnap her?

"Yes, Miss Lucy?"

"Grandpa Crux, I need to know about dreams that aren't dreams. Like in your dream someone kisses you and you wake up wearing lipstick or your feet are wet from running in puddles."

"Most interesting, I will check." Promptly Grandpa Crux fell asleep, er scanned for information.

Lucy paced, nibbled her lip, paced, nibbled more and rinse, lather, repeat as she waited. After what had to of been the longest twelve minutes of her life, Crux jolted awake.

"It's called the Dreaming Reality. It's a unique form of sleep magic that ties two people together. Only a powerful Reflector Mage can use it." He said.

"So I am being targeted for something." Lucy said with a groan.

"No, it's not like that. The Reflector Mage cannot control who the spell binds to, it also cannot be stopped. To date no one has found a way to limit that one spell even with the most potent magic cancelling devices."

"What's the point of the spell then? How does the spell work?" She all but threw her hands in the air in part agitation and part shock.

"Easy, to help heal both of the mages' mind and spirit and like many things calling for love does that. Using the spaces between Etheramo particles the Reflector Mage and their lover travel towards each other in a folded in pocket of space. It's not you Lucy that travels, it's literally the magical half of your soul. When you wake up, your magic and soul are trying to reconnect."

Lucy took a second to process all of that. "So the person I've been seeing in my dreams then?"

"Is most likely a Reflector Mage who is in trouble and needs you. Do you need someone?" Grandpa asked and Lucy blushed.

"Thank you Grandpa. Return home." Lucy said with a wave before she flopped back into her bed. Macbeth was real and yes, Lucy did need someone.

Now she just had to find a beautiful Reflector Mage and see if the waking reality was better than the Dreaming Reality. She also couldn't wait to tell him what was going on. Then maybe they could find each other outside of those short dreams.

Next time she dreamt of him or with him, Lucy was going to tell Macbeth that he was never going to be alone again.

* * *

"Freedom bitches! Give me five minutes with that fucking Captain and I'll interrogate him in way he ain't known possible." Cobra said as he did what might have been a 'happy dance'.

"We don't have time. Lets go!" Racer yelled. Midnight completely agreed and now that he was free he could do whatever he wanted. Maybe find the real world version of Lucy. The last dream, a month ago still bothered him. Waking up with black lipstick on was beyond his ability to understand.

Midnight wasn't really thinking clearly as they evaded Rune Knights that were coming for them. Being in no mood, he stood in the middle of an intersection and finally being able to feel magic again Midnight let out a wave of power. The Rune Knights all stopped moving, believing that they were in a prison.  _Good enough._

Midnight was tired but he managed to catch up to Angel. "You gonna pass out?" She asked as they came around a corner.

"I might. That took a lot of work." He said.

"We'll meet up with our contact, you can nap then unless you like prison." Angel said.

"Yo fuck buddies, let's move it." Cobra called out and Midnight rolled his eyes.

"He could always have said something worse." He mumbled to himself as they made it into the little hideout.

"What's the plan?" Reaper asked.

"Infinity Clock, the plan is to build it and rule all of Earth Land." The large man at the end of the room said.

"So when do we start?" Cobra asked.

"Sooner the better. First place to go look for a piece of the clock is the Heartfilia Korzen. Also I'll need any information you can find about the daughter." Midnight wasn't exactly certain who this guy was, but he was free of that damn cell. So sure, he could handle a job and world conquest, then he would find out if Lucy was real.

Till then he sat down and promptly went to sleep.

* * *

_Lucy found herself in another painted landscape, this one was the most unique yet with clocks melting all over the desert landscape. The colors still muted but the surrealness of this place was amazing. She was relieved, it had been too long since the last time she dreamt of him. Part of her was afraid that something happened to him but with this landscape, he had to be here._

" _Lucy!" She turned around and saw Macbeth running for her. This was it she was going to get to tell him. Then he'll know everything and maybe they can find each other. Won't that be a relief to know we aren't going crazy in our dreams._

_This time when they collided, it wasn't a brief hug. No, Macbeth devoured her lips. His hands seemed to roam everywhere on her body and she let out a gasp._

" _Don't know how much time to dream of you." He said as he laid kisses to her neck._

" _I have something to tell you." Lucy said before she found herself in another passionate embrace._

" _It can wait. I missed you." Macbeth said his voice dark and deep. She had never heard him like this._

" _No it…" He cut her off with a kiss as he pushed her down to the ground and settled himself between her legs. Lucy's eyes went wide when she realized he was already hard. Quickly she pushed him off and rolled away. Coming to her feet she looked at him._

_Macbeth looked like he was all but ready to pull out his hair but instead he put his head in his hands and sobbed. Lucy didn't know what to make of it, all she could do was think of what Crux had said. "Easy, to help heal both of the mages' mind and spirit and like many things calling for love does that."_

_She moved over to him and knelt before him. Brushing his hands aside she smoothed back his hair and looked at him. His makeup was a mess and his eyes red as tears wouldn't stop flowing._

" _It's my dream, even here the most beautiful girl won't touch me." He said and all Lucy could do was hold him._

" _It's okay Macbeth, I'm here. I'm sorry. I just needed to tell you something." She whispered._

" _No! This is when I get to see you. It's not important. I just….I just…." He started rambling and Lucy watched the world start to blink away._

" _No! Macbeth!" She reached out for him but her fingers went right through him. "It's not just a dream! This is real!" Lucy screamed._

She bolted straight up on her couch, the book on her chest went tumbling to the floor. Looking down she saw the smudges of black makeup on her chest. Lucy put her head in her hands and cried.

After she let the pain out of her body Lucy went to clean up and make some tea. All she wanted to do was tell him what was happening. To tell him that she would find him. Macbeth had other ideas and she understood, to him this is just a dream. Had she not asked Crux about all of this she would have believed the same.

Yet Lucy knew better and he had a right to know. Macbeth deserved the truth and he deserved to be healed and helped. Grabbing her tea she decided to sit down in front of the lacrimavision. Flipping over to the news she blinked when she saw Captain Lahar on TV.

"The fugitives that have escaped are considered extremely dangerous. If you see any of these individuals, contact the Rune Knights immediately." He said.

The news report started showing pictures of the escaped people. The tea was to her lips when she saw Macbeth's picture on the screen. The tea promptly went crashing to the ground.

That couldn't be right?

Her Macbeth? Was a criminal?

Her lips trembled as her mind raced. This had to be a mistake, there was no way that the man in her dreams was the same. Lucy's dream Macbeth was sweet and slightly shy. He was gentle.

Then she realized something, she had known him maybe a handful of hours spread across a few months. The dreams too vivid and with what she knew about everything, there was something there. Maybe in the dreams she can help him find a happier and more peaceful life.

It would be better to just let him have his happy dreams and see if that helps. Then again it wouldn't be the right thing to do. The right thing to do would be to talk to him. To understand him and to let him know that she was here.

How she was going to accomplish all of that would be interesting. However a little tip she learned during her random fling with Laxus. Guys listen better when you're naked.

* * *

" _This way!" She called out as he felt himself being pulled with her. The sky around them moving like an oil painting, the stars swirling along with the movements of wind. The moon above a twisting of colors of heaven it illuminated around her. She was the moon and sun, burning brightly as she touched him._

_They ran through the tall jade grass towards a sparkling lake, the soft waves glittering. "Let's go!" She beamed at him as she quickly threw off her clothes. Midnight took in a deep breath at her freedom of being. She didn't blush or hide herself but instead she jumped into the beautiful lake._

_He couldn't stop the compulsion to follow her into the jeweled waters. Midnight swam out to her and held her to him. Under the heavens he kissed her as the cool waters wrapped around them. Her taste like the most carefully crafted strawberry wine and her warmth chased away the eternal cold of his soul._

_Slowly she pulled away and as she did, he got to look into her beautiful brown eyes. Her smile was everything and then she began to fade. He tried to hold her closer to him but she was gone. He roared in his pain, feeling the cold overtake him again._

"Yo! Wake the fuck up!" He heard Cobra screaming at him. His eyes bleary as he slowly opened them and tried to handle the influx of light coming into them. Midnight knew he had fallen asleep again and he couldn't be angry about it.

"Fuck you." He grumbled, hating the poison slayer who was just smirking at him.

"Prison didn't make me  _that_  desperate." Cobra snarked as he raked a hand through his maroon hair.

"Where are we?" Midnight didn't recognize the place and as he sat on his floating carpet he didn't really care.

"Heartfilia estate, we have much research to do." Angel said.

They entered into the dilapidated structure. He knew why they were here, they needed a piece of the clock. Following another rumor it was thought that a piece of it was entrusted to what was once the wealthiest family in Fiore. The group split up to search for clues, Midnight went up the stairs, following his instincts.

Entering a room he paused when he saw the painting over the fireplace. It was her, but that couldn't be right. He walked closer to the painting and looked up into those beautiful doe eyes of rich chocolate. Flowing blonde hair framed her face and cascaded down her shoulders and back. Her creamy skin covered up by the trappings of a rich daughter's dress. The smile on her face not as bright as the one he was used to seeing but it still was there. His hand shot out as he touched the bottom hem of her deep pink dress.

He felt the engraving at the bottom of the picture and felt his heart break. This couldn't be right. This had to be wrong. There was no way that the woman he dreamt of could be the same.

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Life didn't hate him that much, did it?

Of course it did, life's number one goal was to kick his ass. Yet as he looked into her eyes and thought of the last dream when she tried to talk to him and how she held him; things made sense. He went through enough torment, he lived with enough darkness and now he was going to steal the sun from the very heavens.

"Is that the chick?" Cobra said as he walked up to him.

"I believe so, Lucy Heartfilia." Midnight tried to keep his composure but then he had an idea. "Find the pieces. I will go find her."

"Hell with that, look at those tits;" he whistled, "that one is all mine."

"Cobra, enough. I said I will go and get her and that is the end of it." Midnight said his words like a whip.

"Rock, paper, scissors? Or do I just poison your ass now?" Cobra retorted and Midnight was no longer amused.

He glared at the slayer, "tell me Cobra, do you enjoy your nightmares? Would you like to live through them every minute of every hour? Would you like to constantly scream at shadows that only you can see? Tell me how wonderful will it be to know that you will never climb out of the hell I place you in?" He said his words calmly spoken as he held a slight smile to his face.

Cobra gulped, "fuck, I hate sloppy seconds."

Midnight rolled his eyes and set out determined to go find her. If anything the Infinity Clock scheme could suck it because Lucy was real. There was no way the woman of his dreams was going to be some living watch battery.

He'll burn the world and dance a jig on it's ashes before that happens.

* * *

It hadn't taken much reconnaissance to find out where Lucy Heartfilia lived. She had become a fairly well known Fairy Tail mage since her joining and her quarrels with her landlord had become somewhat infamous.

Standing on the other side of the canal from her apartment, Midnight was waiting until the evening to make his move. He had reported back to the boss via lacrima every six hours so that suspicions weren't aroused.

If it turned out that this woman wasn't the Lucy of his dreams, he'd gladly turn her over to his team. But if it turned out that this was the Lucy that he had come to know-and dare he say it-love over the past months, there was no way he would turn her over. He would protect her with every fiber of his being.

As dusk settled across the town, Midnight moved to the roof of the opposite building so that he might know when she finally returned home. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he had been trying to convince himself that the real life Lucy Heartfilia wasn't he one from his dreams. But when she came walking along the canal, balancing herself and laughing in that carefree way she had in their dreams, he knew it was her. There was no mistaking it.

She waved to the men in the canal, giving them that beautiful smile, and then she turned to enter her apartment. Midnight could barely contain himself. He let the cover of darkness increase its hold of the area for another hour before he glided himself over to her open window.

With grace and stealth, he slipped into her apartment and immediately found himself breathing deep that strawberry scent he had become so fond of from their dream meetings.

He heard her humming in the other room and quietly he peeked into the other room. Lucy was bent over the coffee table picking something up. Midnight got a very nice look up her very short nighty. Trying to be gentle he let out a small cough to get her attention.

Lucy spun around and threw a book at him. He dodged it and raised an eyebrow at her. "Lucy?"

"Macbeth?" She ahd classic owl eyes and he found it adorable.

"Yes, you're real." He said as he moved over to her. Without fail his arms went right around her waist.

"How?" She asked.

"Does it matter? I need you." He said as he held her tight against him.

"I know, it's the Dream Reality spell." She said and he was completely confused.

"The what?"

"It's a long story but you're a criminal."

"That is also a long story. Lucy, please I don't care if this isn't our dream world. I'm still me. Don't…" A tear slid down his face and as quickly as it fell her thumb had brushed it away.

"I'm not. We don't really have time. You're wanted."

"I don't think anyone is going to come look for me here."

"True. Let me lock the windows and door just to be safe. I never know when my team will show up. Would you like some tea or something?" Lucy had moved to the bedroom and Midnight followed her. She leaned over the bed to close the window and Midnight was really done waiting.

"Or something." He said as he crossed the room and pulled her into a kiss.

Lucy was so much more in reality than in his dreams. Her taste of strawberry wine was stronger, her skin softer and this kiss was more beautiful than any painted landscape. Midnight leaned her back into the bed, his lips refusing to leave hers.

Her hands threaded through his hair as he palmed her breast. She moaned at the contact and he felt her hips tilt up. Midnight sat up, looking at her on the bed and realized that reality was indeed better than the dream. He removed his vest as she came up to her knees.

Gently her fingertips ran down his chest and he sucked in a breath. Her eyes looked up at him clouded in lust, no woman ever looked at him like that. Lucy was the only one in all of his dreams and the nightmares of his reality to see beyond his fashion and makeup.

She flattened her palms against his chest and licked her lips, a faint touch of pink on her cheeks. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Heaven made flesh, and she right here touching the hell that forged his being.

Languidly he kissed her again, they didn't have to rush. Here for a while he was safe and here no one would stop the dream because it was real. His fingers traced the sides of her body and she shivered. That in and of itself was soothing, to know that he made her shiver.

She pulled at his pants and he lifted the short nighty from her. The dream made flesh and she was just as perfect as he had seen before. Midnight felt the wayward tear hit his eye and yet she still did not pull away.

As quickly as he could he removed his boots and pants and she let out a sigh. A faint blush his his ears to know that she was swooning over him. Him of all people.

He crawled back onto the bed and cupped her face. Another kiss and another and another, so many little kisses he peppered against her lips, cheeks and jawline. Her hands pressed against his shoulder blades drawing him closer to her so that their chest pressed together. Feeling her curves against his thin form was breathtaking.

His hands ran down her back and cupped her pert ass forcing her hips to press into his. Little nails lightly scratched down his back as she returned the favor. In sync they shared breaths as hands wandered, touching and exploring each other as much as possible.

"Real, you're so real." She whispered.

Midnight didn't know what to say so he kissed her again and pushed her back. Faintly his lips trailed down her neck before he bit her tenderly at the soft junction where shoulder meets the neck. She let out a soft whimper from the contact and it was a sound he could only have dreamt to hear.

Continuing down her body he enjoyed the experience of her breasts. Beautiful rose nipples that called for all the attention he could give them. So he did, he swirled his tongue around one while he pinched and pulled at the other. Lucy's back arched and she let out a soft mewl as he enjoyed her. Yet is the movement of her hips that desperately called to him.

His dream girl was right here and he would be damned to not give her what she wants. His tongue traced down the flat plane of her stomach until he came to her womanhood. Perfectly smooth he enjoyed the texture of the soft skin above her essence. His hands had pushed apart her legs as he mentally savored this moment.

Beautifully wet and a beautiful shade of pink was the piece of heaven before him. Not taking a chance that he would wake or the Rune Knights show up Midnight ran his tongue against her. The taste was divine the effect of her went straight to his head and darkness be damned he would enjoy this.

Slowly he licked her, teasing her pearl with his tongue as she withered and moaned under him. Her fingers played with his hair as he pushed two of his fingers inside of her. In harmony he worked with her movements to drive her to wild. Each second he felt he had stolen another piece of heaven.

"Oh….oh….nngh…." she moaned and he knew she had to be on the edge. He would take her over that cliff and curling his fingers in her he coaxed her off the cliff.

Lucy's back arched as her hands gripped his hair the wanton moans and mewls escaping her was pure music. Seeing her like this, would be his undoing and softly he crawled back up her body to lock her into a kiss.

This time as their tongues twirled around each other his hips pulled back before he pushed into her. The effect of feeling her tight wet channel surround his length was better than any absinthe. For a moment all he did was kiss her, not wanting to move but just to enjoy what he has now.

"Macbeth…" she breathed his name and it inspired him to move.

Slow, he would take this slow and enjoy every nuance of her body. The way her body moved as he thrusted into her and how it refused to let him go. There was no need to become an animal, no Midnight was going to make love to the dream of his heart. The dream of his soul. The dream of his everything.

Her heel dug into the back of his thighs as he moved. They found a rhythm and each time it felt like he could drive in just a little deeper. Long passionate kisses muffled most of the sounds they made.

A shift in his world and Lucy was on top of him, his hands holding on to her waist as she flexed her legs and rode him. As she came down his hips snapped up and she moaned his name. It was uncanny to watch this angel move on him the way her breasts bounced, how her lips parted in surprise and how those deep eyes never left his. There wasn't a moment when she wasn't looking at him.

Someone was looking at him and only him. There was nothing more wondrous in the world than to see that. Here she was, her name was Lucy and she was literally the woman of his dreams.

Lucy arched back as her pacing became slightly erratic. He could feel her body start to tighten around him and he couldn't hold back. Holding her in place his pistoned his hips up as fast as he could. Desperate to release with her, to feel everything with her and only her.

"F-f-f-f-fuck...yes...yes...yes!" Lucy chanted as she crescendoed.

His release shot out of him faster than his brain could process and at the first release he called her name. Lucy fell forward on him and he shifted her to the side, resting his chin on the top of her head. They both were trying to catch their breath.

After a few moments, "that was a dream come true," Midnight hummed her approval and they both fell asleep. Tomorrow morning he was going to need to talk to her about everything.

* * *

Lucy was making breakfast when Macbeth came out to the table in nothing but a towel around his waist. He kissed her as he stole a piece of bacon from the counter.

"Grab some pancakes, there's coffee and last of the bacon should be done in a bit." She said as she flipped over the last couple pieces.

"Real food. This is amazing, thank you." Macbeth said to her and she realized that he probably hadn't had a decent meal in a good long while.

"You're welcome." She called back. Fixing up her plate she went and sat down with him.

"We should talk." He said and Lucy nodded. "Run away with me."

"Huh?" Lucy dropped her fork, which was sudden.

Macbeth explained everything to her and her head swam trying to understand it..

"The Infinity Clock?" Lucy repeated. it was a lot to take in that his teammates wanted to sacrifice her to some magical machinery.

"That's why we need to run away, Lucy. Please, tell me you'll come with me. I respect your choice to say no, but just know that either way, I'll be here protecting you." She looked into his eyes and saw the absolute sincerity of his words. "Please Lucy, start a new life with me."

"Start a life with me?" Lucy repeated, eyes wide.

"Lucy, before I met you, I spent almost all of my days asleep, searching for something I couldn't seem to find. When you appeared in my dreams, I knew I needed to find you. And now that I have you, I could never possibly let you go. Please, "he said taking her hands and pulling her close. "You must know that I love you."

"And I you." She said before leaning over to kiss him.

Macbeth gave her a smile and kissed her hand. "We'll leave today."

"Where?" Lucy asked as she nibbled on her bacon.

"Ever been to Minstrel?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

_Two years later..._

* * *

Inimă was the capital of the Free Mages Clan territory in Minstrel. It was a bustling place filled with people from all over Minstrel and Earth Land itself. Life here was simple, in short be a good person, help others and get off the old guy's lawn.

Getting here wasn't the easiest but once safely within Minstrel most people never came looking for you. The old legend is that this place was home to a living goddess.

They had to stay here for eighteen months and prove themselves before they were accepted as clan mates. Lucy wrote for the local newspaper  _The Free Press_  where she covered the local events and interviews. He knew he goal was editor in a few more years.

Macbeth, as he goes by now, was on his way to work with Lucy walking beside him. He found his calling as a professional makeup artist. Right now he was contracted out to a large theater overseeing the entire makeup and costuming department.

"Oh, Rostra and Sandro want to have us over for coffee and desert tonight." Lucy said. Thanks to Lucy they had friends, real friends.

"Ah, let me guess their eldest wants to start wearing makeup?" Macbeth laughed.

"Something like that. When does the theater go on tour next?" Lucy asked as a couple kids ran by them.

"Next month, should only be a three month trip. You'll come visit right?" He asked.

"In your dreams or in person?" She teased.

That surprised him when Lucy told him about the Dreaming Reality spell. It was all true and despite being together for a couple years now, when he had to go on tour he would find her in his dreams. Macbeth had no idea he ever had that power.

"Both?" They stopped in front of her workplace.

"It's only three months and you should hurry up. Don't you need to do the Friday press check for Sunday?" He asked, watching her light up when he talked about her work. Macbeth knew his little wife, she loved that he was so fascinated with her writing and work. Of course he loved her writing, she wrote romance and if something wasn't right, there's always practical testing.

"Oh speaking of three months, well not quite three months." Lucy said as she leaned up to kiss him. Macbeth enjoyed the kiss and felt something press into his hand. His beautiful wife spun around with a giggle and skipped into work.

Looking down in his hand was a baby rattle, on the side it said "For my Dad to be. April 27, x794"

His jaw opened, then closed and suddenly he let out a mighty "YES! We're having a baby!" He must of hugged twenty random strangers in his joy. Everything was perfect, absolutely perfect and Friday the thirteenth be damned!

* * *

I had the concept for MidLu in my head for a long time but somehow I couldn't get the words to come out of my head and into Word. Then my gorgeous Mus went to work on it for me and helped my mind fill in the gaps. Some parts of the story were written by her with all of it being inspired by her.

Yes, the love is real, she is my precious.

Take a moment to loudly cheer and salute her genius because without it, you may not be seeing this update for who knows how much longer. You can also head over to her profile and check out her beautiful work, it will leave you breathless and in awe.

* * *

**Please leave a comment, kudo and bookmark!**


End file.
